Keep You Safe
by xDarkHeartsx
Summary: Life with the doctor is always fun and exciting but not always safe, though this never seems to stop Clara who can't seem to resist the allure of life with the dashing man. Join Clara on her many adventures with the Doctor as she discovers the wonders of the universe.
1. Chapter 1

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the counter top as I waited for the kettle to boil. It was Sunday afternoon and I had just finished marking my year 10's homework, it shouldn't have taken as long as it had but my thoughts had been all over the place and I hadn't been able to concentrate. It was hard adjusting from spending time with the doctor too going back to my normal life. It was just so ordinary, boring even. The most exciting thing that had happened to me all week was winning £25 in the lottery.

The kettle tinged brightly to announce that it was ready and I pulled myself out of my thoughts to pour the boiling water into my mug. I inhaled the aromatic scent of coffee that soon filled the kitchen and wrapped my hands around the mug, savouring its warmth. Coffee was usually a good way to relax and focus, but today even caffeine wasn't doing the trick. I sighed, glancing up at the clock. 3:32. Tomorrow I will be back at school and the week will begin anew. As much I love teaching, nothing changes from day to day, I sometimes resented the routine. I mentally shook myself, trying to think less negatively and focus on the positives. My attempts were cut short when a familiar whirring sound filled the air. My mouth lifted into a smile and I felt the familiar spark of excitement shoot through my body.

I spun around just in time to see the Tardis materialise in the hallway. A second later the door was flung open and the doctor stepped out dressed in his usual manner with his Crombie jacket and waist coat. His blue eyes glinted in the soft light as he held his hand out towards me. 'Fancy a trip?' he asked needlessly. I placed the coffee down on the counter and without a second thought skipped forwards and took the hand that was offered.

'Where to? I asked breathlessly, the world forgotten as I waited expectantly for his answer. After a pause he returned my grin and leaned forwards slightly. 'Wherever you want' he whispered in my ear. I hardly had a second to process his answer before I was being pulled out of my kitchen and into the familiar surroundings of the Tardis. The Doctor released my hand and headed over to the controls, I giggled slightly and stood opposite him. 'So, all of time and space is at your convenience, where to?' he asked for a second time, his grey hair shining silvery in the light of the Tardis.

'Take me somewhere amazing' I replied, knowing that he would choose the best place. He smiled at my words and proceeded to whirl around, pressing buttons and adjusting dials. Though I had seen him do it a thousand times, I was always impressed with how the doctor flew the Tardis so skilfully. He had tried to teach me once but it was far past my understanding.

'The lady wants amazing and that is exactly what she shall get' he promised. I grabbed the console in anticipation and a second later he pulled the lever down, causing the Tardis to shake herself into action. The two of us laughed breathlessly as we clung on desperately, another adventure had begun.

**_Comment if you liked it and tell me what you thought :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and I were thrown forcefully to the ground when the TARDIS landed with a jolt, I had to catch my breath after the impact but the Doctor was on his feet in an instant, all the while telling me about the great wonders of this planet. I pulled myself to my feet as the Doctor stepped out through the doors.

'You asked for amazing Clara and here we are… oh..' he trailed off after a moment, before rushing back inside.

'Doctor? What is it? What's wrong?' I asked, not having had a chance to see where we were. The Doctor spun the monitor around to where he was standing, a frown forming on his face as his eyes flicked over the screen. I walked over to him, peering over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

'So… what's wrong?' I asked for a second time, not seeing anything out of ordinary.

'It seems like we're in the right place, just not the right time' he finally replied 'we should be in the year 3036 but it says here that it's only 3000.'

'What happened then?' I inquired, stumbling back a step when, without warning, the Doctor swiftly turned to face me. 'I don't know' he confessed 'but should we find out?' His eyes sparkled with barely contained excitement and it wasn't long before I found myself grinning back. 'Do you even have to ask?' I replied, turning on my heel and heading for the door, the Doctor following close behind. The feeling of anticipation was building and I wondered what was in store for us this time.

I stepped out of the Tardis and straight into a group of heavily armed, masked soldiers. 'Uh Doctor, I think you forgot to mention your friends' I muttered, raising my arms slowly above my head as the Doctor stepped out from the TARDIS behind me. He too raised his arms and proceeded to stand beside me. 'Ah...They definitely weren't here a second ago' he whispered in reply, eyeing the imposing figures that had their weapons aimed on us. They stood in a semi-circle around the TARDIS doors, about 6 of them, dark masks hiding their faces.

The Doctor cleared his throat when they made no move to speak. 'Well, seeing as we haven't been shot yet I assume we're not going to be killed anytime soon, so on that note, take me to your leader' he commanded. I shot him a withering look too which he shrugged indifferently. 'Come on, how could I resist?' he said with an amused smile. I was saved from having to reply when the masked figures formed a ring around us and began to march, forcing us forwards as well. 'Well isn't this just amazing' I muttered sarcastically, aware of the guns being aimed at our backs. The Doctor didn't answer but strode along beside me like he didn't have a care in the world. If he wasn't worried than I certainly was, enough for both of us, I had a feeling that wherever we were being taken was going to be dangerous. I just hoped that the Doctor knew what he was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

After an age of being marched through the barren landscape, I wondered where it was we were heading. This planet was far from the paradise that the Doctor had mentioned earlier, giant waterfalls and magical forests were a distant thought when faced with this seemingly endless rocky terrain that stretched on as far as the eye could see. Our captors seemed to be pretty sure of where they were going though, which was a slight reassurance, I didn't want to get lost out here.

I assumed they were human but couldn't be entirely sure because of what I had first perceived to be as masks, but were actually helmets that covered their faces. They set a fast pace, and even though I couldn't see their expressions, I got the feeling that they were on edge.

An explosion sounded close by and the soldiers quickly glanced at each other before pushing us into a jog. Whatever it was, they were definitely nervous about something as they scanned the landscape constantly, always on the lookout for any threats. I wondered what they had to be so scared of, I would be surprised if anything could survive out in this wilderness.

I was soon proved wrong when an ear splitting roar filled the air, breaking the uneasy silence that had surrounded us. The soldiers froze and exchanged worried looks before breaking the circle that they had made around us, and took up defensive positions nearby.

'Hardu, take the prisoners back to base' the leader of the group commanded, his voice muffled under the helmet. The soldier that must have been Hardu was stood a little to the left of us, away from the other soldiers.

'But Sir…' he began to argue before being cut off abruptly.

'I said GO soldier, and take Ramir with you… GO' he shouted again, turning away from Hardu to take up his position.

A soldier, presumably Ramir, detatched himself from the others and came to join us.

'You two, we need to run…fast. No stopping for anything, do you understand?' he growled fiercely. I nodded and glanced over at the Doctor who also nodded absentmindedly, watching the horizon for any movement. As they set off I pulled on his arm to get his attention and with one last look behind him we set off after the soldiers.

Another roar sounded, closer this time, and glancing back I caught a glimpse of the creature. It was twice the size of the men it was charging with sinister looking barbs protruding from the surface of its tail. The ground seemed to shake as this terrifying creature approached the soldiers, it's mouth filled with dagger like teeth which would soon be covered with blood.

The Doctor grabbed my hand as I began to slow. 'Clara, stop looking behind, that's a Klerox and it's very dangerous. There is nothing we can do, we need to run… now' he insisted and before I could protest, pulled me along after him. I turned away from the beast and we rushed on, our ears soon filling with the screams of those we had left behind.

I stumbled many times but the Doctor was always there to keep me on my feet. We managed to catch up with the soldiers fairly quickly, though I didn't know how long we could all keep running for. A large mountain of rubble loomed ahead of us but instead of going around like I had expected, the two soldiers continued straight on, it looked like we were going over it.

We struggled over the rocks, our frantic pace increasing when another roar ripped through the air, sending a shudder of dread through my body. The soldiers then changed their direction and instead of heading straight up and over, we began to go around. The Doctor followed without hesitation so I had little choice but to do the same. Soon, we began to descend on the other side and I was surprised to see that we were now surrounded on all sides by similar heaps of rubble. Lower down, nestled in between was a well concealed base which seemed to be our destination. It was hidden and would not be seen by anyone who didn't know where to find it.

We quickly descended down to the ground and my earlier suspicions were confirmed when the two soldiers pulled off their helmets, they were most definitely human. The Doctor immediately whipped out his sonic screwdriver and began to take readings. 'Give us your weapon' one of the soldiers demanded, lifting his gun until it pointed at the Doctor.

'What? This isn't going to do you any harm so lower your stupid gun, pointing that thing at me is not going to make me comply' he replied without even pausing in his scan.

'No? Well, maybe this will' the soldier answered, turning away from the Doctor and aiming his weapon on me instead. The Doctor finally turned, his brow furrowing when he saw where the gun was pointing.

'I see that the two of you are close, if you don't give me the weapon, I will shoot her.' the man threatened and from the hardness in his eyes, I knew that he would shoot without hesitation.

The Doctor, apparently coming to the same conclusion, slowly walked over to where I stood, and held the sonic out to the soldier who quickly grabbed it and placed it in a pocket on his vest.

'You're right, we are close' the Doctor said, leaning in close to the soldier 'I don't react well to threats, especially a gun pointed at my friend here. I wouldn't recommend anything like that again, it wouldn't end well for you' he warned, stepping back to my side. The man paused for a second, hearing the harsh truth of the words.

'Let's get them inside' the other soldier said from behind us and after a second the man turned and we began to walk towards the base. The Doctor looked down and smiled lightly, squeezing my hand reassuringly as we headed into the unknown.


End file.
